Snack Attack
by Sailorgoon43
Summary: A very short PpG fanfic in s short story format


  
Snack Attack  
  
A PpG Short Story by Sailor Goon  
  
  
Buttercup screamed. Her eyes snapped open. Sweat was pouring down her forehead. She tried to move her arm.  
  
She couldn't. She tried sitting up. Once again, she failed. She blinked. Her vision went fuzzy, then back to normal.  
  
Blossom groaned, and snugged deeper into the covers.   
  
"Buttercup, It's just a nightmare. Just go back to sleep." Blossom said, just a bit annoyed. They had been fighting Sedusa for the past 6 hours,   
  
and Blossom was tired.  
  
  
  
Bubbles just grunted.  
  
  
  
  
Buttercup tried to move again. Her body refused to obey her. Tears came to her eyes. She was scared. More scared than she had ever been in her life.   
  
"Girls... Girls! Wake up! There's- There's..... !"   
  
Suddenly, she couldn't speak. Just as suddenly, she flew from the bed, and into the far wall , smashing into it.  
  
  
"THERE'S SOMTHING WRONG WITH ME!"  
  
Blossom stood up in the bed. She looked over at Buttercup, who was on the floor on her back, her green eyes reflecting sheer terror.  
  
She shakes Bubbles awake. "Bubbles! wake up! Buttercup's in trouble! I'm going to get the Professor! Stay here with her!"  
  
Blossom streaks out of the room, and down the stairs. Bubbles floats over to where Buttercup is lying on the floor. She tries to help her up. Her body is like a rag doll in her arms.   
  
"Buttercup!" Bubbles exclaimed, as she took her sister into her arms. "Your'e just like my Raggedy Flannie doll!"   
  
Bubbles rests her sister's limp head into her shoulder. Buttercup feebily responds. Her tears flow freely. " Bubbles... Hold me... Hold me! I feel like I'm dyin'! I m' frightened! I'm so scared! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?"  
  
  
Blossom flies back into the room, followed quickly by the Professor, who is still in his pajamas. He looks down at Buttercup. His eyes reflect horror. He kneels down, and takes her from Bubbles. His eyes grow wide.  
  
"She's so limp! Just like a rag doll!"   
  
He scurries to his feet. "Excuse me girls... But I got to get Buttercup to the lab."  
  
"Will she be okay?" Both Blossom and Bubbles ask in concern.   
  
The Professor does not awnser. He bolts down the stairs with Buttercup in his arms, Blossom and Bubbles following, thier eyes reflecting thier worry. The Professor enters the lab, and slams the door in thier faces.  
  
The girls fly into the living room, and float down onto the couch.  
  
And wait.  
  
And wait,  
  
And wait.  
  
  
About an hour later, The Professor emerges from the lab. He is sweating and harried. His eyes are bloodshot. He walks over to the couch, sits down, and gently shakes Blossom and Bubbles awake.  
  
"Uh? Professor!" Blossom asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Where's Buttercup?"  
  
"Yeah," Bubbles asked, moving over to his lap. "Is she okay?"  
  
"She's sleeping peacefully", He said, his voice betraying his emotions.  
  
"Daddy," Blossom said, moving closer to him. " Don't hide it. There is something wrong... Isn't there."  
  
The Professor chokes out the words. "Yes. There is. She's- She's dying."  
  
"What?" Blossom spits out in disbelief.   
  
"No.... NO!" Bubbles cries out in astonishment. "How? Why?"  
  
" Your bodies are becoming unstable. I had my fears when you went blind, Blossom . Then Bubbles and her recent eye and ear problems...and now this," he replied. "And now this. I just don't know what to do. I may lose all three of you."  
  
"No, you won't , Professor," Blossom said, reassuring him. "You'll find a way to-"  
  
Blossom blinks. Then again. She winces.   
  
"Daddy...you better hurry with that cure."   
  
"What's wrong?" he asked in concern.  
  
"Iv'e just gone blind again.... I can't see.  
  
  
Twenty minutes later in the lab, The Professor and Bubbles are franticlly working in his lab. We see Blossom and Buttercup strapped into two small gurneys. Both look weak and haggard. Blossom's hairbow is gone, Her orange tresses hanging loosley about her. Buttercup is soaked in sweat, her eyes closed.   
  
The Professor slumps into a chair, an emotional wreck. Bubbles hovers in close to him.She pulls the rubber bands holding her pigtails out of her hair, shakes he head, and begins to sob uncontrollably.  
  
  
The Professor bangs his fist on the lab table in rage and frustration.  
  
"NO! I am not going to lose my babies! It can't end like this! I won't allow it!"  
  
Bubbles flies into his arms. He hugs her close. His eyes suddenly light up.  
  
"Bubbles, I don't understand. How come you aren't affected like your sisters? Are you feeling ill?"  
  
"Not at all," she replied energeticly. "I feel fine!"  
  
"Bubbles... This is very important. Is there anything that you have been doing that I should know about? "  
  
"Not really... No."  
  
"Bubbles... I want to take a sample of your blood. Is that okay?"  
  
"I dunno... Will it help?"  
  
"It might"  
  
She offers up her arm, and looks away. "Go ahead. Professor. I'll be brave."  
  
He grabs a slide and a small STIC from the lab table. He pricks her mitt with it.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Atta girl.... Got it!"  
  
He takes it over to his microscope, and examines the sample. He looks up, puzzled.  
  
"Perfectly stable. Not a thing wrong!"   
  
He looks at Bubbles.   
  
"Bubbles, Please try to remember. This may save your sister's lives. Are you eating between meals?"  
  
"You told us not to"  
  
"Forget that, Bubbles. What do you girls eat?"  
  
"Well... I eat a LOT of Mostess fruit pies... an' pizza... and chocolate.. an'candy... an'-"  
  
"How about Blossom and Buttercup?"  
  
"Well, they did too... Untill you caught us eating that Dominell's Pizza an' Choke a few weeks ago."  
  
The Professor slaps his face.   
  
"My God... What have I done?!? Bubbles! Go to Malphs, and get as many Mostess fruit pies and sodas as you can carry! Hurry!"  
  
An hour later, we see all three girls sitting in front of the Tv, watching a Blarney tape, each wuith a 2 liter bottler of Choke. and a large bowl of Mostess fruit pies between them. Buttercup and Blossom are as healthy and happy as we have ever seen them.  
  
"Can you ever forgive me, girls? I almost killed you!"  
  
"What's to forgive?" Blossom asked. "Who would have known that things that are bad for most people would be good for us?"  
  
"How do you all feel?"  
  
"GREAT!" they all awnser in unison.  
  
"Okay girls, time for bed. And I just want you to know that anytime you feel an attack coming on. just eat whatever you have an urge for."  
  
The girls float up the stairs.  
  
"Good night Professor," all three reply.  
  
The Professor cleans up the living room, and goes into his lab. He writes in his journal:  
  
JUNE 19th:  
  
JUST DISCOVERED THAT MY DISIPLINARY HABBITS COULD HAVE COST ME THE LIVES OF MY BABIES.  
  
IN ORDER TO KEEP THE GIRLS HEALTHY, I MUST ALLOW THEM TO EAT THINGS LIKE SODAS, PIZZA, CANDY, AND ICE CREAM ON A REGULAR BASIS.  
  
DUE TO THIER UNIQUE METABOLISIM, THEY MUST KEEP THIER SUGAR INTAKE AT A CERTIAN LEVEL. FOR IT TO FALL BELOW THIS LEVEL MEANS A SLOW, AGONIZING DEATH.   
  
I MUST REMEMBER THIS.  
  
  
The pen falls out of his hands, as he flops to the table, and falls asleep.  
  
Buttercup floats in. She sees the Professor sleeping at his desk. She floats over to a closet, pulls out a blanket, and drapes it over him. She floats down to him, and plants a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"I love you, daddy."  
  
She drifts back up the stairs, and closes the lab door behind her.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
